1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self-service sales management system, a self-service sales management method, and a self-service sales management program, and more particularly to a self-service sales management system, a self-service sales management method, and a self-service sales management program for supporting a purchase act of the customer employing the self-service sales system.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
Self-service sales have been implemented to make the sales of various commodities or services more efficient.
However, the customer (purchaser) must have some preliminary knowledge regarding a purchase commodity or service. Also, the customer (purchaser) must perform an operation (purchase act) for handling an apparatus or facility to purchase. For the customer, the operation is complex and often attended by many risks. It is difficult for a wide variety of customers to accept a single self-service.
For example, more and more gas stations of the self-service system are operated, recently. Customers have different skills in using the self-service system. A customer may need full instruction while another customer may only need instruction for steps after adjustment of pneumatic pressure without assistance. The gas station shops are desired to provide more effective services for cost reduction, but actually there is no scale for measuring a skill of the customer. If the service for which the skill of the customer is set too high is performed to curtail the expenses, there is a fear that unexpected accident may occur due to insufficient skill of the customer.
For example, there is a technique as described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-48300, in which a guidance is practiced using a telephone set, but there is no consideration for the skill of a customer.